The Life and Sorrows of Minerva Lynn McGongall
by MeltingPopsicles
Summary: Life is a battlefield. At least, that's what my father used to tell me. And I suppose, to say the least, it truly is. My life certainly has its fair share of harshness. And as I sit here on my death bed I think it's about time you've found out about me. The real me. My name is Minerva Lynn McGonagall. And this is my story.


The Life and Sorrow of Minerva Lynn McGonagall

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Novel

Disclaimer: All belongs to the queen herself, J.K. Rowling

Prologue

Life is a battlefield. At least, that's what my father used to tell me. And I suppose, to say the least, it truly is. There is death and sorrow. And an end. The end is your choice, it can be happy (like all the old tales my mum used to tell me) or... It can be hard. Life is hard, and don't let anyone tell you differently. My life certainly has its fair share of harshness. I've loved three men in my lifetime. All three which are equally bound to my heart. Each who left me in this world alone. I am harsh and stern and my heart has seemed to be frozen for a long time. I see how my students, and to extent, staff members, look at me with such pity in their eyes. To them I'm nothing but an old spinster, tight bun, thin mouth, cold eyes hidden behind framed spectacles. As I sit here on my death bed I think it's about time they find out about me. The real me. My name is Minerva Lynn McGonagall. And this is my story.

Chapter One

4 October, 1935

The man scurried about the house trying to find the necessary needs for such a crisis. His wife's screaming and groans were coming from about the house.

"Rob! _Hurry!_"

He grabbed the towels from an open cupboard.

_Why did the blasted woman have to give birth at home? Oh, that's right. Her first child was supposed to be an 'experience'._Rob huffed as he raced into their bedroom. Isobel Ross lay on the bed clutching her stomach in pain. Sweat was dripping down her face as another contraction hit. They were coming closer and closer. The baby was on its way...

Robert McGonagall was born in a village just outside of the Highlands of Scotland. He was the only son of Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall and they loved him with all their hearts. In the summer of 1922 at the age of 8 Rob met Isobel Ross a highly ambitious clever girl, age 7. They met at a small gathering by the lake and immediately there was a connection. From that day on they were inseparable. 4 years went by and the day came when she left. Her explanation was short, saying she was sent to boarding school for a little while but she would be back for Christmas. Christmas came and Rob couldn't wait to see her again. He waited outside his house in the blistering cold waiting for her to arrive. Hours passed and he still didn't move from that very spot. Chilled to the bone she finally arrived. She fussed over him, saying he could get very sick! It didn't matter though, she was finally there. She was finally home.

Years passed and the time grew shorter. Bodies and hearts changed. Isobel now a fully developed woman, age 15, and Rob a strong Scottish man, age 16 the summer of 1930 everything changed. Rob confessed he was madly in love and couldn't live another day without her. Although she relented a few times, they both knew that they were meant to be. Every Christmas and summer holidays they would spend together. Loving each other in silence. School ended and Isobel finally came home for good. She never talked much about school much saying it was a sensitive subject, he didn't mind much he knew the day would come when she wanted to talk Year late her, 18 and him 19, they eloped. Their parents were mortified, never had they experienced such betrayal. The young couple carefree and joyous had their honeymoon in a cottage overlooking a beautiful lake. They loved and laughed and nobody could make them unhappy. Rob and Isobel decided to buy a quaint house on the outskirts of Caithness, Scotland. Rob found a good paying job as a Presbyterian minister. Isobel didn't mind much she was okay with being a house wife. It occupied her time and she was satisfied with her life. The time came when Isobel became pregnant with their first child. And so, her life began...

4 October, 1935

Rob rushed to make room for the baby. Arranging towels and grabbing the water basin. Time was running short. The baby would be here any minute he struggled as he looked at his wife thoughtfully. Why didn't she let him take her to a hospital? Didn't she know that he was too nervous and really had no idea what he was doing. Gods, sometimes the woman could be insufferable.

"Rob it's coming..." She heaved as he got in position.

"This is it..." he mumbled. He was going to be a father.

Minutes passed and finally the baby arrived. A baby girl in fact. Her little fingers reached for her father's hand as she wailed to be washed. Cleaned and far calmer than before, Robert sat down with the newer edition to the McGonagall family. She had her mother's eyes, almond shaped and greener than the Highland Hills. Her nose was short and stout making her resemble and feline. Her laughter made his heart skip a beat. Never before had he heard something so beautiful. He turned to his wife and smiled.

"She has your eyes." He handed her over to Isobel who grinned in return.

"Have you ever seen a child more beautiful?" Tears of joy filled her eyes. "Hello, I'm your mommy..." the child grabbed her extended finger and giggled.

"What are we going to name her?" He whispered.

"I was thinking..." She said softly, "Minerva after my grandmother. How does that sound? Minerva McGonagall?"

His smile seemed to grow.

"Minerva Lynn McGonagall." Isobel quietly whispered as the child closed its eyes for sleep.

24 December, 1935

Christmas time in the McGonagall family was a great time. Decorations hung around the house and the sweet smell of baking cookies filled the air. Minerva only 2 months old had no idea what was going on but she too seemed to be in a jollier mood. She was starting to grow jet black hair at the top of her head. Robert and Isobel couldn't love her more. Soon after their family got news of Minerva's successful birth, they seemed to want to visit. Roberts's parents piled through the door this very day, Christmas Eve, to pop in and check on their grandchild on their way to a cottage just outside of the village. They both wanted to look at Minerva, wanting to hold her and make her laugh. Roberts's family arrived soon after noon for the short visit. Since the McGonagall family was so small there was no problem fitting them into the house. After all it was just Robert and his parents that consisted of the whole McGonagall family.

Robert's father, Stanley McGonagall, was a strong man, bulky with dark brown hair and a real Scottish brogue. His eyes were dark and very distant, as if he didn't want to let anyone in. His wife, Elizabeth McGonagall was completely the opposite. With long silky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was a compassionate woman, though very lethal when offended. Isobel could look at them and immediately see Rob. Though Rob's complexion was far too simpler than either one of his parents but, when standing side by side he was nothing more than his father's son. Each built strong and secure with dark hair and wide eyes. The eyes, yes that's what set them apart.

Robert had the most beautiful sky blue eyes, exactly like his mothers. That was the one thing that Isobel loved most about him, she could sit there for hours and get lost in his eyes. The sight of them almost chilling but intoxicating, like the last breath a drowning man breathes.

"Hullo, darling!" said Elizabeth as she embraced Isobel. "You look gorgeous, as always my dear. You haven't gained a pound from the pregnancy, you lucky girl."

As far as Isobel knew, she couldn't recall the last time that she had even seen Elizabeth. In truth she had gained at least 40 pounds but, she knew her mother in law was just trying to be considerate.

"Well..." Isobel mumbled as she grabbed their cloaks. "I don't really feel lucky."

They laughed assuming she was just being sarcastic, not noticing the look of anguish left on her face. Isobel had a secret. And no one could know, not even Rob. For if the secret was told, all would be lost. Even little Min would suffer. Ehen everyone was settle and had a cup of tea the question finally came up.

"So, Isobel," Mr. McGonagall stated as he took another sip from the piping mug. His fingers idly tapping the side of it, "Where in world did you ever come up with the name, Minerva?"

Robert flinched he knew his wife hated that question. Ever since their marriage, Isobel hardly ever talked about her family. They hated that she married such a man as Rob, and the fact that she even reproduced was appalling. She always told him the same thing, that he shouldn't worry about such little inconveniences, and that she really didn't care what her family thought.

"I made the right choice when I married you, I'm not turning back now." For those words he was grateful. Isobel cleared her throat and looked at Rob from the corner of her eye.

"Well, my grandmother's name was Minerva."

"Ah! And how _is_ your family?" Mrs. McGonagall looked overjoyed, "I always loved to have tea with your mother she was a lovely woman."

Robert sighed, this conversation was not going to end well. Isobel tensed and tried to look anywhere but the people occupying the room.

"Well..." She stated, "My mother and father haven't spoken to me since Rob and I were wed."

The silence swept across the room. Isobel had tears in her eyes, whether from anger or regret.

"I'm sorry my dear..." Mrs. McGonagall said sympathetically.

"I think I'm going to check on Min." Isobel quickly left the room. His parents were staring at him with concern. Red crept up his face.

"I... I'm going to go check on Isobel." He dashed from the room feeling their gazes on his back. Quietly as possible he tip-toed into his daughter's room. Careful not to be heard by his wife, he watched the scene unfold. Isobel was holding Min closer to her as the minutes ticked by. She let out a small sob and Rob made himself known. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck comfort.

"Izzy, what's the matter, love?" Rob squeezed her midsection in a feeble embrace. She sniffled and mumbled,

"It's complicated." another sob escaped her frail frame as she cried over Min.

"It's Christmas darling, a time for joy and the truth. Whenever you are ready, I'll be here to talk." And they stood there, arm in arm on Christmas Eve. Rob's parents soon left and wished them a very Merry Christmas. Merry, indeed.

25 December, 1935

The sound of footsteps awoke her. The sunlight crept through the curtains filtering a warm glow about the room. The creaking of the steps outside awoke with a start. She sat up and immediately grabbed something from under the pillow. Clutching it so tightly her knuckles turned a sickly shade of white. Her breath was getting shorter. Someone was there. The handle turned. The click of the lock made her jump.

She extended her hand slightly shaking as the door flung open, revealing her husband with his hands full of Christmas goodies. Instantly the object disappeared beneath the covers.

"Ah, you're up." He smiled that unique smile that was only reserved for her. "Merry Christmas my darling." He pecked her on the cheek and set the tray on the bedside table. "Min has been up for ages, it just seems the week has finally taken its toll on you." Again, he smiled.

Her hair was quite messy sticking up in all directions, the sheets were destroyed with half of the covers on one side, wrapped around her body. She smiled feebly in his attempts to make her laugh, her hand was gripping tightly to the object in hand waiting for the moment to make it disappear. He looked at her affectionately, handing her a small box and a cup of tea.

"When you are finished eating breakfast I think we should open presents, don't you? Min has been playing with the one she was giving all morning, waiting for her mother to finally awaken. Are you alright darling? You seem kind of tense. Ah well, it's Christmas I suppose, st-"

"Rob!" She smiled lovingly "It's Christmas and I love you from the bottom of my heart but really, it's too early in the morning for such a long conversation!" She sipped her tea as he chuckled merrily.

"Ah, suppose' you're right," He blushed and turned his body slightly to the left. In the distance a soft cry brought them out of their silence. "Um, I should go get Min, shouldn't I?" His eyebrows shot up as he jumped from his position from the bed.

"Meet us in the living room." He winked and backed out of the door.

The click of the handle signaled that the coast was clear. Finally, the grip on the object loosened and her body seemed to relax.

_Secrets._ She thought as she put the object under the pillow.

She walked through the halls as the faint Christmas music filled the air. Things were hard, she had to admit, but Christmas was her favorite time of year and she couldn't help but enjoy it. The cold floor hit her heels. Gradually she walked through the door and the picture hit her.

Light filled the room. The tree stuffed with homemade ornaments and tinsel. Min sat on the floor playing with her new toys. Robert, still in his flannel night clothes, turned around from lighting a new candle.

"Ah, you finally left that dreadful room." Smiling and walking over to kiss his wife he embraced her and wished a very Merry Christmas. "You had me worried for a second, I thought you weren't going to spend Christmas with me." He teased her happily trying not smirk in the process.

"Never." She grinned for the first time genuinely all morning.

He sighed and looked at his wife with so much passion it was spine chilling. He loved her, dearly and truly, with all of his heart. If he lost her he would have no idea how to handle himself. She was his rock, his solid ground to walk on.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her over to the tree, where underneath little Min was crawling towards the presents that lay below. Rob grabbed a bright green one wrapped together with a bright red bow, it was circular and large enough to fit a small object, but enough to give it room.

"Now, don't freak out about it... I just put it in there a few seconds ago," He grinned from ear to ear. "Just open it."

Her eyebrow raised as she untied the bow, a small sound came from within. Confusion was written on her face.

_What on earth has this man given to me for Christmas?_

Carefully she removed the lid and inside was a small kitten bright orange and not even the size of her palm. Squirming and meowing to be removed from its container. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth in awe.

"Oh my lord Robert! You got me a cat?" She was so happy that tears sprung to her eyes as she looked up to gaze at her loving husband. She took to kitten and set it on the cushion next to her. It scampered off towards Minerva. Then, her arms wrapped arm his neck in a firm attempt to suffocate her husband. For love of course.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. It was bloody murder trying to hide the bugger from you. He kept trying to hide in my coat pocket on the way out of the room." He laughed at his own remark.

"It's wonderful Rob. But, I have your present too." She got up and kneeled down to get his present as well. Largely wrapped and rather heavy she handed the gift to him in return for the wonderful animal had given to her. "Open it, I can't wait to see your face."

He ripped the paper like a little boy and removed the top. He nearly jumped out of his pants at the sight of the new refurbished bag pipes. He always loved playing the bag pipes, even as a child he took the sheer delight to watch his father play them before bed.

"Thank you... I'm speechless really..." He looked up at his wife, she was incredibly special to him and this just made it the best Christmas ever. He had his wife and only child, and he had just received one of the best presents ever. What more could he ask for? His life was on a good track and he had no reason to turn around any time soon. Did his wife feel the same way, you may ask? I'm so sorry to say this but, no. Isobel was keeping something from him, and he, deep down inside, he knew this.

Times were going to change for the both of them, the secret will soon be told and time will rewrite itself for the better of them. But for now, life was good. Life was just perfect. The snow hit against the window panes and the Christmas spirit was just beginning.

There they were sitting arm in arm with one another living the moment and this would be the best Christmas ever. And with that I bid you a very Merry Christmas to all. And to all a good night.


End file.
